Serenity's Betrothed
by Emerald Eyed Beauty
Summary: There is a betrothal in the Moon Kingdom between The Ouji of Vegeta-sei Prince Vegeta and the Hime of the Moon Kingdom. Barradock Serenity's father, Kakorrot and Radditz her brother? R&R yea I updated!! Finally!!!
1. Chapter 1 The News Serneity's A Sayinjin

Hello, RubyRedGem here you all liked my other stories, A Single White Rose, and Trials of Love so here's another one for you.  
  
Let's start with chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Princess Serenity's Betrothed  
  
In the Moon Kingdom people gathered around the Trone Room of the palace, waiting to be introduced to the royal family of the Silver Millinium.  
  
For today was Princess Serenity's birthday, her eighteenth birthdar to be exact, and the whole universe was celebrating.   
  
There were alot of rumors going around about who Serenity's betrothed was.   
  
Well they had to wait for Queen Selenity to anounce who it was at 10:00 P.M. tonight at her birthday celebration.  
  
Princess Serenity was bored, it was her birthday for kami's sake.  
  
And she had nothing to do except to sit around and nod politely as royalty was introduced.   
  
She knew everybody there until the announcer said "K king Vegeta of Vegeta-sei"  
  
" Queen Vegetina of Vegeta-sei"  
  
" Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei"  
  
The princess looked up to see a gruff but handsom prince staring at her apraisingly.   
  
She quikly glared and cleared her throat, and her mother gave her the look that clearly said do not think about it.  
  
The royal family of Vegeta-sei bowed respectively, and gave knowing looks to the queen who just smiled.   
  
They walked back off in the crowds.  
  
Then suddenly Queen Selenity stood up and said " I have a little present for my darling daughter Princess Serenity, King Barradock of the Moon Kingdom of the Moon Kingdom has come to see his daughter on her birthday and brought her brothers with him."  
  
They stepped out of the crowd everyone stood shocked as a tail wagged behind him happily and they were even more shocked when the Princess forgot her manners and ran through the crowds with her dress flowing behind her and hugged him.  
  
And surprisingly hugged her back, he took one look at her and said " You've grown into a beautiful young lady... Serenity Hikari Tsuki where the hell is your damn tail!?!?"  
  
" Father, mother told me to keep it out of sight espescially tonight as it may be a shock to whomever my betrothed is."  
  
" Get your damn tail out this instant don't deny your culture your Universe the chance to see you as you should be!"  
  
" Yes, father," she pulled out a silvery tail waving happily behind her free of the confines of her drees " is this better father?"  
  
"Much and don't let me catch you with it hidden again no matter what your mother says."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Well, Selenity you haven't changed a bit still denying Serenity the chance to live and experiance her culture. Well I've news for you she is going to Vegeta-sei with me untill the wedding wether you like it or not."  
  
" If your so deadbent on taking her there as I am keeping her here let's let her decide Serenity?"  
  
" Well, I like it here in the Moon Kingdom and all, but something is missing, so mother I wish to go to Vegeta-sei with father."  
  
" Oh, very well, on with the happier news I (Radditz glares) ... we would like to anounce the betrothal of Princess Serenity Hikari Tsuki of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei.  
  
A deadly silence passed through the crowd, until a black haired boy spoke up "Serenity, is that really you I've missed you so much."  
  
" Kakorrot,Radditz it is you I cannot believe it."  
  
"Yeah and I can't believe you have to marry the baka no Ouji of Vegeta- sei." Kakorrot said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen in the next chapter? What will the prince and princess' reaction be to the proposal?  
R&R and maybe you will find out.  
JaNe,   
RubyRedGem 


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

I redid this chapter to make it easier to read I hope you like it better.  
  
Chapter  
2  
The Truth  
Serenity couldn't prevent the pout pulling on her lips. She was lucky  
she wasn't crying her eyes out. Yes, the Sayian no Ouji was quite the  
catch, but he was all brawns and no Brains. Meaning he lacked any manors or  
social ability.. She looked around at her palace. The Moon Kingdom was the  
most beautiful place in the universe, but for some reason, it was boring  
her. She needed to get away. She needed adrenaline, excitement. She wanted  
to go with her father so badly. She needed something different. Serenity  
looked up at her brothers and father. She'd missed them so much.  
"Sere! Serena!" A familiar voice called.  
Serenity looked up, and smiled at her friend.  
"Rei-chan!" she squealed as the two embraced.  
Rei was a dark beauty with ravenous hair, and luscious crimson lips. Her  
body was shaped like a model, and she was every man's desire.  
"Father, this is Rei! The Marsian no Hime, and one of my best friends!"  
Serena said, turning back to her father, and pointing out Rei. Rei bowed in  
respect.  
"So, when are you gonna' leave for Vegeta-sei?" Rei asked.  
Serena didn't get to answer. "Immediately." Her father interrupted.  
"Now?" Serena asked, eyes wide.  
Bardock nodded. Serena couldn't contain her excitement.  
"Alright! Let's go!" she squealed, and linked arms with her bothers, and  
began to run off.  
"Hold it!" Bardock yelled, grabbing the bow on the back of her dress,  
which halted her and her brothers.  
She stopped, and looked back at her father with question. He smirked  
widely. "Since your betrothed to the prince, that means we get to ride with  
them." He said simply.  
Kakarot and Raditz went wide-eyed.  
"With the Prince?" Raditz asked, mouth ajar.  
Bardock nodded. Serena looked on with question, "So, big deal." She  
murmured. Raditz glared down at his sister.  
"Well, miss high and mighty, us commoners aren't use to the rich and  
famous life." He snapped.  
Serena shook her head. "Enough. We are leaving now." Bardock said, noting  
the Vegeta Royal Family approaching.  
Serena paid no heed to them, and headed toward the space ship, tugging her  
brothers along as well.  
Bardock quickly apologized for his daughter's lack of patience and  
rudeness. "Serenity Hikari, slow down." Bardock ordered sternly.  
Serena complied, stopping, and turning around to look at her father. "Can  
we go please?" she begged, using her best pout.  
Bardock couldn't say no. "Waka ta, come on."  
Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her around the corner,  
and down the main steps. Raditz and Kakarot remained silent, not certain if  
speaking was permitted with the Royal Family walked with them. Though, to  
Bardock's concern, Serena didn't see a problem with it.  
In fact, she spoke directly to them, "What's Vegeta-sei like father?" she  
asked. Bardock looked back at King Vegeta, receiving a look that said 'I  
don't like that.' "Not now Serenity."  
The pout once again graced her lips, but it vanished, and she spun around,  
standing next to King Vegeta, "Pardon me King Vegeta, but what is your  
kingdom like?"  
The King looked down at her, a disgusted look on his face, though she  
didn't notice, "I hear it's a beautiful place, almost matching the beauty  
of this world here. I was also told that the democracy wasn't at it highest  
though, and that the government is currently debating a war with one of  
your neighboring planets. What concerned me is the fact that your kingdom  
is, well, cruel when it comes to war, and quite savage."  
King Vegeta's anger was obvious, and though Serena knew this, she  
continued, "You do understand that a world can be lost that way, don't you?  
Heading straight into war without negotiation is like suicide." She paused  
for a moment.  
"But with this certain situation, I see why you don't bother. Their kind  
are, well, not only stupid, but just plan freaky. There is one member of  
their council that would prove to be help though. Mr. Cocoon Hampshire. He  
is the peace dictator. Their King may be a totalitarian, though he denies  
it, but his army isn't strong enough yet to throw over the people, much  
less your own. Everyone knows their King is insane, well, beside them, but  
there is a weakness in them. At the rate your council is going, I see war  
in your future, but earning his peoples trust, and beginning an attack from  
the south and rising, which would allow you to push them over the edge of  
their own world then it collapses, will assure victory."  
Serena felt a smile tug on her lips, looking on as everyone gaped at her.  
Since her father had wrote a letter, explaining a bit about the problems  
on Vegeta-sei, she'd been cooking up a way for the Sayian race to overthrow  
the other kingdom; with the help of Haruka and Ami. Haruka because of her  
battle experience, and Ami, well, Ami WAS a genius, and she was their  
battle strategist. She was nearly thrown over when King Vegeta patted her  
on the back, causing her to nearly fall over. The Sayian-jin race was  
strong, but she didn't know they were THAT strong.  
"You are quite the young lady aren't you? I knew this marriage would be a  
wonderful idea!" The King exclaimed,  
"General Bardock, your daughter is an Angel! AN angel I tell you!" He  
laughed, pulling Bardock along, as he began to talk about this or that,  
never noticing Bardock's nervous expression.  
Serena could suppress a giggle. "Where did you think that up?" Raditz  
asked, "You knew use to be that smart." He mocked. Serena's face puffed a  
familiar angry red. "Aw, leave her alone Raditz." Kakarot ordered, patting  
his sister's head.  
"What does she know about war?" Raditz argued,  
"Well," Kakarot considered this, "She is suppose to be that, Surfer Moon  
person." "Sailor Moon." Serena corrected. Kakarot shrugged, and Serena  
rolled her eyes. "Who?"  
They had all forgotten about the Queen Vegetina and her Son, Vegeta. Serena  
knew that the Queen had changed her name to fit the family name. There was  
no way she was though. She didn't want to have a name related to  
'Vegetable.' She liked her name just fine. Serena looked over the Queen of  
Vegeta-sei. She was a beautiful woman, with hair of ebony and eyes of  
crimson, unlike her husband and her son, with eyes of ravenous ebony, which  
matched their hair as well. Her eyes were not normal though. They were  
dull, discouraged, displeased, and lonely, but with a strange shy-like  
innocence in them too. Serena smiled, holding out her hand to shake.  
"Hi, My name is Serenity, but you may call me Serena if you like." The  
Queen stared at Serena's hand, puzzled. Shaking hands was something only  
men did. Her son was as questionable as she was. Never the less, she  
cautiously shook her hand. Serena was expecting a hand of silk, but instead  
received a rough hand, somewhat large, and with a warriors grip. Serena  
returned the grip, though was the one with the silk skin. An appreciation  
passed between the two.  
"I am Queen Vegetina, but you can call me Lettucanna." (It is Lettuce  
minus the second 'e' plus Anna).  
Serena smiled. "Is that your original name?" Serena asked. Lettucanna  
nodded, looking away for a moment, then once again looking back at her.  
"Hmm.would you mind if I called you Anna? Lettucanna is a really long name  
to pronounce." Lettucanna blinked for a moment, and then nodded, smiling, a  
twinkle flickering in her dull eyes.  
"Who exactly is this 'Sailor Moon'?" Lettucanna asked.  
"My warrior name. I use my locket to change into my warrior form, where I  
have special powers, and fighting skills." She said,  
"So you don't have any powers or skills in your current form?" Kakarot  
asked. Serena shook her head,  
"No, that's not it." Serena began.  
"Actually I do have powers in my normal form, right now, but my real power  
is when I'm using the Imperial Crystal." No more questions were asked as  
they were commanded to board the ship. As they lifted off, she saw her  
friends running to the side, waving goodbye before she left. She also  
spotted her mother too. She had a furious look on her face. Serena was sure  
that her mother would be angry that she just up and left, didn't ask, and  
didn't say goodbye. Serena would deal with that later. So what if her  
mother was mad, she was with her father now. Plus, she was 18. That gave  
her, her rights.  
She was free to do as she pleased. The trip to Vegeta-sei was relatively  
quite, besides King Vegeta's rambling of his daughter to be. Serena began  
to wonder if voicing her opinion was a bad idea this time. It wasn't until  
they were docking did Serena notice that Prince Vegeta had not spoken a  
word to her. She found it awkward that the man she was condemned to  
marriage with had never even said hello to her. She also wondered what kind  
of a man he was.  
She stepped out of the spacecraft, and examined the area. He was standing  
near a window of the docking bay. He was just staring. He didn't look very  
happy, or like a nice person. He had the same scowl as his father. And the  
same spiked hairstyle for that matter. His eyes were much like his mothers.  
Dull, displeased, discouraged, and lonely, though without the shy  
innocence. Actually, they held no innocence really. Only negative feelings.  
Serena had to wonder how on Luna OR Vegeta-sei she could love a man with  
no positive emotions. Serena shook her head. She'd consider that when the  
time came. Maybe she was wrong!  
With a confident smile, she walked over to the man, tapping his shoulder,  
"Oi!-Ara."  
Serena immediately backed away when he whirled around, glaring at her with  
hate. Serena immediately coward away, fear obvious in her eyes. She tripped  
over her dress, falling onto the floor. She was trapped under his glare. As  
she looked into his midnight-pitch eyes, she found something else as well.  
She saw her horrified reflection in them. He had no light in his eyes. No  
real touch to them. He was empty; his eyes, and soul, where obviously  
empty.  
"Ara. Kisama." The look seemed to lighten, and his glare faded into an  
empty stare. Serena eased, and nodded.  
"Nan da toe?" he asked.  
Serena wasn't sure how that statement was supposed to be. If it had been  
harsh, then it would have been rude. If it had been a light tone, then it  
would have fit properly, but it was neither. It was flat. Nothing. She  
wondered if she should answer, or scowled him. She didn't know, so simply  
shook her head,  
"I-It's nothing. Never mind." She said.  
He nodded, and then quickly pulled her to her feet, then returned to  
staring out the window. Serena still remained in the same place though, not  
speaking, not moving. Again, he turned around and looked at her  
questioningly. She said nothing, so, he turned back around.  
Yet still, she stood there, as if waiting. He again turned around, yet once  
more, she said nothing. So, he turned away. He knew she was there, staring  
at him, and it was beginning to agitate him. His fist clenched after a  
while, and his teeth began to grit in annoyance.  
"Why are you just standing there staring at me?" he demanded, as he spun  
around on the heal of his boot to face her.  
He bent slightly to her level, staring eye to eye.  
Serena backed away, blinking in surprise. She thought for a minute, and  
then shrugged.  
"I dunno. I guess I just am." She began, and then turned and pointed  
slightly to the people across the room,  
"I've meet the rest of your family, and if I spend anymore time with my  
brothers I might go mental. And you father is occupying all the father's  
time, so I supposed I would come try to talk to you." She said.  
Vegeta raised a brow.  
"Why?" he asked.  
He could honestly say he didn't see the point. Serena rolled her eyes, and  
made an annoyed sound in her throat.  
"Well, we are betrothed! I though I should al least say hello to the man  
I'm suppose to marry!" she said, hands-on-hips.  
Vegeta snorted, and turned away. Serena could feel tears well in her eyes.  
She didn't know why, but for some strange reason, she actually felt hurt.  
She'd had no connection to this man. She didn't know him, he didn't know  
her, and he seemed very mean, but for some reason, she felt the need to  
earn his affection on a low level at least. She wouldn't cry though.  
After all, she had all her life to do this. With a sigh, she turned away,  
but didn't expect to be turned back around with a surprising force. She  
stared up and Vegeta in shock, then down at his hand, gripping her arm just  
above the elbow, then up at him again. His expression was once again blank,  
before an eyebrow raised, and his frown was a simple line.  
"What's your name anyways?" he asked.  
Serena blushed, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that  
their bodies were touching, or maybe it was because they were getting  
married, and he didn't even no her name!  
What was she suppose to say though? She didn't give the Queen her formal  
name.should she give it to the prince?  
Just her first name? A shorter version?  
Or just her nickname?  
Without any time left, she spoke the same way she would if she were meeting  
a count or countess, or anything above.  
"Boku wa Hime Serenity Hikari Tsuki, Lunarian No Hime, Ka Senshi No  
Chikyuu, Usagi." She whispered.  
He tipped his head,  
(Just for the record, she said: I am Princess Serenity Hikari Tuski,  
Princess of the Moon, The warrior of Earth, and The Bunny of the Moon.)  
"So ka.anything shorter?" Serena left the blush rise to her cheeks.  
"Umm, well. My friends call me Serena." She said.  
He nodded, and released her arm.  
"Vegeta! Get your lazy ass over here!" King Vegeta's voice bellowed across  
the room. Bardock simply motioned for Serena to come as well. They hurried  
over to their parents. Lettucanna smiled at her soon and her daughter-to-  
be. She really liked this girl. She was glad it was Serena that he would be  
marring, and not that warrior he met 3 years ago.  
What was her name? Bulma? Yes, that was it. He wasn't for her though. Yes,  
she was very beautiful, but Lettucanna couldn't see Vegeta actually liking  
that kind of girl. She was rude, obnoxious, and bitchy. There was nothing  
wrong with that, but she felt that Vegeta would probably go insane having  
to put up with her.  
"It's getting late," Lettucanna, said, though it was a wonder how her  
quite voice was heard over everyone else.  
"Vegeta, why don't you and Miss. Serenity stay in your wing of the palace?  
And I will be sure to find a wing near by for the rest of you." She offered  
. "Iie! Iie! Iie!" The King interjected.  
"They can have rooms in Vegeta's wing." He said.  
The Queen shook her head, "Dear, they're aren't enough rooms in that wing  
for 4 people. It only has four bedrooms, one being Vegeta's." she said.  
The King nodded, "So the Princess will stay with Vegeta. They are to be  
husband and wife after all! Why not?" He said.  
Serena wasn't the only one to go wide-eyed. Raditz and Kakarot had wide-  
eyes, accompanied by goofy grins. The Queen and her father looked at him as  
if he were out of his gored. And Prince Vegeta had a panicked look on his  
face.  
"What a minute. I'm not sure about this." Bardock said.  
King Vegeta gave him a look of warning that would scare just about anyone.  
"Father! Are you nuts? I don't want to share my room with her!" Prince  
Vegeta exclaimed, a scowl adorning his face.  
The King frowned upon his son,  
"I will have no arguments from you boy." He seethed.  
Prince Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, and then trudged out of  
the room. Raditz and Kakarot each took one of Serena's arms, and began to  
follow. The Parents stayed behind. It didn't take long for Vegeta to take  
notice of them though, "Why are you following me?" he sneered.  
Kakarot and Raditz looked to each other for help, then down at their  
little sister. "Well, we don't know our way around here." She said,  
"But why follow me?"  
"Who else is there to follow?"  
With a roll of the eyes, he continued on, Serena right on his heals, just  
to aggravate him. She'd had just enough of him. What was wrong with her?  
Why did he flip out about the room thing? To be honest, she didn't want to  
share a room with him either, but at least she didn't act as if it were he  
that was the problem with it. It was just the situation that it made. She  
shook her head, as they rounded a corner.  
"You two." The prince said, turning around and glaring at them. They  
immediately stood straight, almost in salute.  
"Find your rooms. I also will expect you two up by 4 o clock to begin your  
training in the palace." He said.  
The two boys nodded, and hurried off to any bedroom nearest.  
"Onore." He said, looking down at Serena with the same demanding look,  
"follow me."  
He ordered, and turned around to walk further down the hall.  
It wasn't until he was half way there did he notice that Serena hadn't  
been following him as he ordered. He looked back at her out of the corner  
of his eye, "What are you waiting for?" he asked.  
Serena crossed her arms, her brow curving up, and a line crossing over her  
lips.  
"I won't if you're going to be a Chikusho about it." She said.  
Vegeta turned around, and approached her. They stared at each other for a  
while, but she didn't expect him to toss her over his shoulder. She blinked  
in confusion as he carried her down the hall like a sack of potatoes, and  
dropped her on the bed in his room. Out of his closet, he pulled a loose  
gray T-shirt and tossed it over to her. "You can wear that." he mumbled,  
and got some tape out of the drawer.  
He put a line through the center of the bed, and said, "your side, my  
side.  
No crossing."  
And with that, he kicked off his shoes and slid into his side of the bed.  
Serna shook her head, and slipped the shirt over her dress, then carefully  
slid the dress off. It was a trick Mina had taught her. A little uncertain  
about getting in, she hesitated, but he didn't seem to want this either, so  
she saw no problem. Besides, if he got fresh, she's simply kick his ass.  
I hope this is easier to read. 


End file.
